warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Polarization
Not to be confused with 's . Polarization is the process in which a Polarity is added to or modified on a mod slot to a Weapon, Companion, or Warframe, allowing an individual equipment to use more mods and effectively increase their power beyond their original capacity. A Forma is required to polarize an item. Application Polarization becomes available to equipment only when it has reached Rank 30. The option is displayed and applied in a similar fashion to the Orokin Reactors or Orokin Catalysts, by means of Forma. #Apply the Forma. #Select a mod slot to polarize. You can cycle through the different Polarities by clicking the slot multiple times. This includes slots that already have polarizations. #Click "Apply". Notes *Polarizing will reset the equipment to rank 0 and will have to be leveled again. **'Ranking up equipment that has been polarized will not give additional Mastery Points.' *Polarizing does not remove any Orokin Catalysts, Orokin Reactors or Focus Lenses from the equipment. However, the equipment will not generate Focus before it is leveled to rank 30 again. *For each Forma used on equipment, an emblem with a star will contain the number of Forma used on the equipment, visible at the top of the upgrade menu next to the equipment's name and rank. *If Mods are installed into the equipment that is being polarized, as many mods are left installed as possible with the resulting mod capacity and the rest will be uninstalled (and unaffected). Priority goes from Aura/Stance, Exilus, top row left to right, bottom row left to right. *Choose the target equipment, slot and polarity wisely, as the Forma cannot be refunded, and polarization can only be removed or changed with going through the process again and consuming another Forma. **Already polarized slots can also be unpolarized, but the Forma will still be consumed. *After the equipment has been polarized once, players can use the Swap Polarity function to rearrange the polarized slots, including innate polarities. However, Aura, Stance or Exilus slot polarities cannot be swapped. * polarities can only be added using Umbra Forma obtained from Nightwave. *A Warframe, Archwing, or weapon that has been polarized once can have their Secondary Energy Color customized. *An Aura Slot can be made universally polarized by using Aura Forma built from blueprints gained from Arbitrations Tips *Re-polarizing slots for which you are forced to pay a penalty is the most efficient use of the Forma. Instead of just doubling mod capacity for one slot, you are essentially getting double + 1 for a slot that you would otherwise be paying a penalty for. *It is usually advised to first start with supercharging the equipment with an Orokin Reactor or Catalyst before polarizing slots, as the extra mod capacity is much more efficient than dividing the costs of mods. **Orokin Reactors and Catalysts give you 30 extra capacity when the equipment is at rank 30; to match this with Formas, one would need to polarize 4 slots, consuming 4 Formas and these slots would need to be equipped with two 14-drain and two 16-drain mods, such as , , and , as well as going through the re-levelling process every time. The extra mod capacity granted by supercharging is also more beneficial when going through the re-levelling. **Melee weapons in particular, with their mostly low-drain mods and capacity-increasing Stances, usually can have fully ranked mods in every slot with just using a Catalyst, especially if they have innate polarities. See also *Forma *Umbra Forma *Aura Forma Patch History *Introduced. }} es:Polarización Category:Mechanics Category:Update 8